


dreaming tranquil and blissful

by CheesecakeQuaffle



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Snow, Winter, literally has no plot whatsoever its just them being fluffy and in love, title may have been taken from queen's a winter's tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesecakeQuaffle/pseuds/CheesecakeQuaffle
Summary: While life seems to be at a halt, an old-looking bookshop in a Soho street corner stands inconspicuously amidst the snowfall. Inside the building, despite the winter chill, two human-shaped beings slept soundly in the bedroom above the shop, relying on each other’s warmth against the cold outside.





	dreaming tranquil and blissful

On the rare occasion where snow covers the streets of London, it’s as if the city which is known to never sleep is on a standstill. The usually crowded and noisy city is blanketed with white and there is not a single person in sight. 

While life seems to be at a halt, an old-looking bookshop in a Soho street corner stands inconspicuously amidst the snowfall. Inside the building, despite the winter chill, two human-shaped beings slept soundly in the bedroom above the shop, relying on each other’s warmth against the cold outside.

\----

The first thing Crowley noticed when he drifted into consciousness was the faint light coming from the window behind him. It must be mid-morning, he thought to himself. The second thing he noticed was the warmth coming from arms covered in soft wool wrapped around him. 

Crowley gently turned to face the sleeping angel. Aziraphale was facing away from the window and from that angle, the light and snow form a gentle glow around Aziraphale’s mussed blond hair. Crowley can’t help but notice how peaceful and angelic Aziraphale looks. He was fully aware of the cliche but he can’t think of any other words to describe his angel other than ethereal.

Crowley brushed a stray strand of hair covering Aziraphale’s face. At the small gesture, Aziraphale stirred and let out a soft sigh. He slowly opened his eyes and Crowley felt a bit guilty for disturbing Aziraphale’s slumber until he sees the look of pure adoration from Aziraphale. 

“Good morning,” said Aziraphale, voice rough from sleep and the most beautiful, sleepy smile graced his face.

“Hello, angel,” Crowley says, basking in his angel’s gaze.

“It’s unlike you to wake up before me,” Aziraphale lifted the hand resting on Crowley’s hip and gently stroked Crowley’s cheek. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Crowley turned his head to nuzzle Aziraphale’s hand. “You look absolutely adorable when you wake up,” he whispered.

Aziraphale moved his hand to comb through Crowley’s messy hair. “That’s what you were thinking of, love?”

“And another thing,” Crowley leaned closer to Aziraphale’s face. He cupped the angel’s cheeks with his hand and pressed a kiss as soft as falling snow to Aziraphale’s nose. 

“Your nose is cute,” Crowley whispered as he pulled back and leaned again to rub his nose against Aziraphale’s. 

Aziraphale’s bright blue eyes lit up with amusement. He drew Crowley in a warm embrace, tangling their legs together. 

Crowley rested his forehead against the angel’s. “I love you,” he whispered.

Aziraphale closed the remaining distance between them and captured Crowley’s lips in a kiss whose softness rivals that of the snow. Crowley marvelled at the tenderness of Aziraphale’s hands which were cradling the back of his head. He tangled his hands through Aziraphale’s golden curls. 

They stayed like that for a while, leisurely moving lips against lips. They were in no hurry as they relished the feeling of each other’s warmth and love. They had all the time in the world. 

Eventually, Aziraphale pulled back. “I love you so much, dearest,” he said and pressed a quick kiss on Crowley’s nose. He stood and grabbed his dressing gown which was hanging on the bedside chair. 

“Shall I cook for breakfast?” Aziraphale turned to Crowley as he tied his dressing gown.

Crowley stretched across the mattress like a cat. “You can’t cook, Aziraphale.”

“I’ll just get some tea and biscuits, then,” Aziraphale stopped in front of the bed on the way to the door and kissed Crowley once more. 

“Love you, angel.”

“I love you too, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I wrote this mainly bc I kinda miss London and I heard that it was snowing there. Also yeah I think Aziraphale's adorable and I may have projected that onto Crowley


End file.
